


Super fan

by AndersAndrew



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super fan Rick et Super Morty Fan Morty ont une relation spéciale. On peut même dire qu'ils ont fini par devenir amis, malgré leur différence de statut. Mais Super Morty Fan Morty change et perd soudain tout intérêt pour les Mortys au profit d'une autre passion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super fan

Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Tous les deux étaient des parias au milieu des leurs. Mais ils avaient une passion commune, qui les avait immédiatement rapproché, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient la partager qu'ensemble.  
Super fan Rick et Super Morty fan Morty étaient des spécimens particuliers dans leur genre, qui ne s'intéressaient qu'aux Mortys et à rien d'autre.  
Super fan Rick avait des dizaines et des dizaines de Mortys, stockés ça et là. Il les collectionnait avec une ardeur sans cesse renouvelée, mais aucun n'était aussi précieux à ses yeux que Super Morty fan Morty.  
Les autres Mortys étaient des pièces de collection, des œuvres d'art qu'il faisait combattre pour que les coups, les bleus, les bosses et l'expérience, les rendent magnifient et leur donne de la valeur.  
Alors que Super Morty fan Morty était presque comme un ami pour lui. Ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures des Mortys, de leurs différentes caractéristiques, des combinaisons qu'ils pourraient former, de leurs attaques, de leurs similarités, de leurs distinctions.   
Ils adoraient comparer les stats des différents Mortys pour essayer de composer les meilleures équipes. Ils jouaient avec leurs figurines de Mortys, imitant de vrais combats, reproduisant ceux mythiques auxquels ils avaient assistés durant les tournois. Ils regardaient des retransmissions de matches à la télé, en mangeant du pop-corn et en riant aux mêmes moments, criant d'enthousiasme aux mêmes moments, jurant aux mêmes moments, se disputant même parfois, mais toujours dans une atmosphère amicale, sans compétition ni mauvais jugement. Et cela, Super fan Rick ne le retrouvait nulle part ailleurs.  
Il n'y avait personne d'aussi proche que Super fan Rick et Super Morty fan Morty. C'était spécial. C'était unique.  
Jusqu'à ce que, brutalement, Super Morty fan Morty change de centre d'intérêt.  
« Je suis Super Rick fan Morty maintenant ! », déclara-t-il un jour, vêtu de bleu, une peluche de Rick dans les bras et un bonnet à l'effigie de sa nouvelle idole sur la tête.  
Super fan Rick était atterré.  
\- Mais...pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que Rick est le plus cool, c'est tout !!, s'exclama Super Rick fan Morty.  
Progressivement, Super fan Rick se referma sur lui-même. Il n'avait plus personne avec qui partager sa passion. Il avait pourtant essayé de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes avec Super Rick fan Morty, mais celui-ci ne voulait plus parler que de Ricks. C'était incroyablement frustrant, car aux yeux de Super fan Rick, les Ricks étaient pour la plupart des ordures, qui maltraitaient leurs Mortys sans égard pour leur santé. Bien sûr, les combat étaient dangereux, mais même très abîmé, Super fan Rick n'abandonnerait jamais un Morty.  
Il ne comprenait rien à l'engouement de Super Rick fan Morty. Il avait essayé de lui rappeler combien les Mortys étaient meilleurs que les Ricks, combien ils s'investissaient dans les combats, pour rendre fier leur Rick, combien ils étaient attachants, et dévoués corps et âme. A quel point les Mortys étaient tenaces et résistants, sous leur aspect fragile, juste pour leur Rick. Ils ignoraient la douleur rien que pour leur Rick. Juste par affection. Quelque chose qu'aucun Rick n'était capable de faire, bien sûr. Parce qu'il était de notoriété public que les Ricks n'en avaient rien à faire des Mortys – excepté Super fan Rick.  
Peine perdue. Super Rick fan Morty s'était emporté, et cette fois la dispute n'avait rien d'amicale. Ce n'était que cris et colère. Super Rick fan Morty avait dit que les Mortys étaient égoïstes. Qu'ils faisaient tout ça pour eux-mêmes et leur besoin d'être aimé. Que les Mortys étaient des être pitoyables, qui se laissaient collectionner, être des pièces sur un échiquier, sans jamais chercher à devenir plus que ça. Qu'ils étaient creux, qu'ils étaient vides, et qu'il les détestait parce qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.  
Il en était un.  
Qu'est-ce que Super fan Rick pouvait répondre à ça ? Il avait laissé Super Rick fan Morty s'enfuir...et à présent cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait disparu. Super fan Rick ne savait même pas s'il devait essayer de le retrouver.  
Il aimait le Morty enthousiaste et joyeux avec qui il s'amusait autrefois. Cependant il ne le reconnaissait pas dans le nouveau Morty qu'il était devenu. Il y avait en lui cette part d'ombre, qui lui faisait peur, parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu trop à celle qu'il essayait de dissimuler derrière son adoration des Mortys, cette haine de soi qui brûlait derrière chaque pensée amère comme un poison.  
Il était triste que son Morty soit devenu comme ça et il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le transformer ainsi. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour prendre soin de lui. Il aimerait tant corriger ce qu'il avait mal fait...  
On lui ramena son Morty environ une semaine plus tard. Il ne semblait pas avoir souffert, et paraissait plutôt content d'être accompagné de deux Gardes Ricks.  
Ça donnait à Super fan Rick l'envie de vomir.  
\- Tu devrais surveiller un peu mieux tes affaires, le réprimanda l'un des gardes.  
\- Occupe-toi d'abord des tiennes !, rétorqua Super fan Rick.  
\- Mes Mortys à moi ne se font pas la malle pour se faire chopper dans un coin sombre par un autre Rick, siffla l'autre en réponse.  
Un instant, les doigts de Super fan Rick se crispèrent et il repensa au pisto-laser poussiéreux rangé dans un de ces tiroirs. Il se demanda vaguement la quantité d'ennuis qu'il s'attirerait s'il tirait sur un des envoyés du Conseil...  
\- En tout cas ne le perd plus, conclut l'autre garde avant de se retirer avec son compagnon.  
Super fan Rick contempla Super Rick fan Morty de l'air le plus blasé qu'il put imiter, dans l'intention implicite de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de montrer un quelconque intérêt à sa fugue – bien sûr qu'il s'était mortellement inquiété, bien sûr que ça l'avait tellement empêché de dormir qu'il en avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, mais il était hors de question de revoir ce sourire affligeant de bêtise sur le visage de son Morty à l'idée qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention d'un Rick, et peu important lequel.  
\- Tu es fâché ?, interrogea Super Rick fan Morty d'une petite voix coupable.  
\- Pourquoi, je devrais ?, répondit Super fan Rick en saisissant une figurine de Greaser Morty entre deux doigts, pour jouer avec et éviter de regarder son interlocuteur.  
\- L'ourlet de ton t-shirt est défait, il y a un fil qui pend, déclara Super Rick fan Morty d'un ton monotone.  
\- Quoi ?, s'exclama aussitôt Super fan Rick. Où ça ??  
Il baissa les yeux pour examiner fiévreusement le bas de son t-shirt Team Morty édition limitée, quand tout à coup le visage de Super Rick fan Morty entra dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci prit le bas de son t-shirt entre ses doigts.  
\- Je t'ai manqué ?  
C'était bizarre. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air, et Super fan Rick avait du mal à respirer.  
\- Non, mentit-il. Je savais que tu reviendrais.  
Le regard de Super Rick fan Morty se ternit.  
\- Oh...évidemment...  
Ses mains effleurèrent le ventre de Super fan Rick. Ce dernier tressaillit et lui prit les poignets.  
\- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ?  
« Avec moi ? », faillit-il ajouter, avant de se retenir in-extremis.  
Super Rick fan Morty cligna des yeux.  
\- Je suis bien, avoua-t-il. J'aimerais que...ça reste toujours comme ça.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu...  
L'index de Morty le fit taire.  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire semblant...rien qu'une minute...que c'est moi que tu aimes, pour qui je suis, et...que...  
Super Rick fan Morty froissa le visage de Rick sur son t-shirt bleu.  
\- ...et que tu es le seul Rick pour moi ?  
Surpris, Super fan Rick mit quelques secondes à connecter les choses entre elles. Puis il comprit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se maudit intérieurement en réalisant que pour un grand génie, il était quand même passé à côté de beaucoup d'indices.  
\- Et que dirais-tu de faire ça plus longtemps ?  
\- Deux minutes ?  
\- Encore plus longtemps...  
\- Cinq minutes ?, proposa Super Rick fan Morty.  
Son Rick leva les yeux au ciel, faussement vexé.  
\- Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ?  
Super Rick fan Morty sourit et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bisou chaste sur les lèvres de _son_ Rick.  
\- Toute la vie ?  
Les bras de Super fan Rick s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il le serra contre lui, le faisant se blottir contre sa poitrine, et chuchota doucement à son oreille.  
\- Toute la vie...ça me va.  
Oui, ils étaient définitivement faits pour s'entendre...


End file.
